Old Friends, New Beginnings
by ballerinagirl14
Summary: Living in Mystic Falls is never boring. After coming back for the first time in almost 200 years, it doesn't seem like that is going to change for Fallon. When she is reunited with the Original family, old friendships become stronger, but new feelings for a certain Original are brought to the surface. At least this visit promises not to be boring. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1: Suprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

Mystic Falls, it hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. I gazed around the town square from a park bench. The Mystic Grill seemed to be the local bar and hotspot, as I could hear the music and sound of laughter from where I sat.

I wandered into the restaurant and sat down at the bar. A cute teenager with short blonde hair came up to me and asked me what I wanted to drink.

"Whiskey, please…" "Matt" the boy supplied, holding out his hand to me, smiling. "Fallon, and Matt, by chance do you know where the Salvatore brothers live?" I asked him with a smile, hoping he would know since it would make my life a whole lot easier. "The Salvatore brothers live in the boarding house, if you continue down the main road you should find it pretty easily." " Thank you, and Matt if you would please forget everything that just happened, it would be fantastic." I looked him straight in the eyes and compelled him; I didn't want my surprise visit to be ruined. I left a nice tip on the bar and left the restaurant.

As Matt predicted, the boarding house was really easy to find. It was a large manor built with old-fashioned architecture and a huge lawn. I slowly made my way up to the front door, appraising the house. _I liked their house better in 1864, but times change I guess, _I mused to myself. Once I reached the door, I tried the doorknob, surprised to find that it was unlocked. I hesitantly shook my foot over the thresh hold, testing to see if I would be able to enter, and to my shock, I was.

I wandered into the parlor, listening to see if anyone was home, and surprise surprise, the house was empty. I decided to help myself to their alcohol supply and wait for them to get home. After some time, I heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps in the hall. "Someone is here." I heard Damon whisper to Stefan. Smirking, I decided to make my presence know.

"You know, you really should lock your door, it might keep out some unwanted visitors." I got up off the couch that I had been lounging on and sauntered over to the Salvatore brothers. Damon seemed to recover the fastest and finally found his voice, "Fallon, what are you doing here?" He asked me, pulling me into a hug. "Can't a girl just come and visit her old friends?" I asked innocently. "Really Fallon? Not that I don't love seeing you, but why are you really here?" Stefan asked, getting straight to the point as always.

I sighed, "Fine, I heard that my sister had been in town causing trouble, and that a few members of the Original family had been seen here, so I decided it was time that I visit." I shrugged; it sounded logical enough when I actually said it. "Your sister fled town a few months ago. And as for the Originals, Klaus is currently living in town, and his family has been… around." Answered Damon rather smugly. _Ah, typical Nik. "_Sounds like I missed all the fun, how about we go grab a drink and catch up." I proposed, wanting to know everything that had happened in this town.

**This is my first story, so excuse the chapter length for the first few chapters. I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. This story will follow the story line with a few changes, though it will jump around a bit.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

Soon we were seated at a table in the Mystic Grill, having just ordered our drinks. The brothers began filling me in, on everything from the sacrifice to who was what species in this town. "So the doppelgänger, Elena, she sounds a lot like Katherine, considering how she is playing you both." Before they could answer, a brunette walked up to the table. "Damon, Stefan, who is this?" _Katherine? No this couldn't be her, so it had to be Elena. _I stood up and appraised her. "Hi, I'm Fallon Pierce, and you must be Elena."

I watched, as Elena seemed to process everything I just said, and suddenly, it seemed to click. "Pierce, as in Katherine Pierce? How is that possible, I thought all her family died?" _Ah, so she knew her history. _"Obviously not, well, not permanently at least." I smirked at her confused expression. "So I guess they never mentioned me either, but at least you know some of your history." I said, waving my hand at the Salvatore brothers. "I'm Katherine's sister, well, twin if you want to go into specifics."

I saw how Elena was struggling to process this as she studied me. She took in my fair complexion, blonde curls, and blue eyes, compared to her darker hair, skin, and eyes. But other than those differences, we were striking similar. We were the same height, with the same graceful build. We even had the same lips and nose. I walked around her, and her eyes followed me. _She is a dead wringer for Katherine, no wonder the Salvatore's are drooling over her, _I thought to myself. Before I had a chance to say anything else, I heard a British accent behind me.

"Already causing trouble, are we Falleina?" I turned around to see none other than the famous hybrid himself, a smile on my face. "Ah Niklaus, I should have known that I would find you here." I stepped forward and he pulled me into a tight hug. "You should have told me that you were coming, sweetheart. I'm sure Rebekah will be thrilled to know that you are here." "And ruin the surprise, where is the fun in that? Anyway, a little bird told me that you had daggered all your siblings, so I don't think that she would have gotten my message." I scolded him. "Right you are Blondie, this is the first time some of us are seeing the sun in almost a century." I looked past Nik and noticed that I had somehow missed the person standing behind him. "Kol." I breathed; I hadn't seen him since 1912. _Even after spending a century in a box, the first thing he does is go to a bar, typical. _With his signature smirk on his face, he pulled me into a hug. "Good to see you too Fallon."

An irritated sigh caused me to pull away from Kol. "Since when have you been all buddy-buddy with the Original family? I thought you and Katherine had been running from Klaus." Damon questioned, trying to pull me away from the Original brothers. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the lot of them and closer to Elena. "Things change Damon, and besides, I always have been the more likable out of the two of us." Stefan groaned, "Not that all this catching up hasn't been fun, but I think it is time we leave." He glared at Klaus, "Fallon, you are welcome to stay with us while you are in Mystic Falls." Without another look at us, he walked out of the Grill. I turned to Damon, "This new emotionless Stefan is going to get really old, really fast. Though I have to say, he is more fun than bunny-munching broody Stefan." Damon just gave me a look as if to say, _hilarious. _"Well, that is our cue to leave, goodnight Elena." He turned and left. I smiled at Kol and Nik, "It has been great seeing you again, but they are my ride. And Elena, it was nice meeting you." I gave her a fake smile before leaving; I already disliked her.

**I'm sorry about the length, I am still trying to figure all this out, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

Chapter 3: An Invitation

The next morning I woke up in my bed in the boarding house feeling refreshed. I wandered downstairs and found my way into the kitchen. "Morning." I greeted Stefan as he handed me a cup of coffee. "Morning Fall, and I'm sorry about yesterday, and I want you to know that I really am happy that you are here." I walked over and hugged him, "I've missed you Stef, last time I saw you it was the 20's and you were all Rippery." I laughed, remembering the good old days. Before he got a chance to reply, they door bell rang. "I've got it." I said before I flashed to the door. I opened the door and looked around, no one was there. Confused, I glanced down.

There was an envelope addressed to me. Fallon Pierce was written on the front of it in fancy handwriting. The envelope was sitting on top of a brown box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. _Odd,_ I thought, _I have been in town for all of one day and I'm already getting presents, a girl could get used to this. _"What's that?" Stefan asked as I walked into the kitchen. "I have no idea, I haven't opened it yet." "Well, what are you waiting for?" I opened the envelope, it read; **Please Join The Mikaelson Family This Even At Seven O' Clock For Dancing, Cocktails, & Celebration. **_They have been in town for a few days and they are already throwing a ball? This has to be Ester, _I thought to myself. "See if there is anything on the back." Stefan suggested. I did, and there was a note on the back. 'I hope you still like dancing –Kol'

I smiled at the note while Stefan studied it with a confused expression. "Wait, are you two like, a thing?" Stefan questioned, I shook my head in response. "Have you guys ever…?" He was trying to be polite about this situation. "What? Oh, no! We have always been friends, just friends." There was no denying that I found Kol attractive, and yes, I had thought about him in _that_ way, but we had never been more than friends, and that was a long time ago. I groaned, "Of course, he would invite me to a ball and I would have nothing to wear!" Stefan looked at me like I was stupid, "What do you think is in the box?" _Oh, I guess I hadn't gotten that far yet. _Inside the box was a beautiful ball gown. It was it was strapless and started silver at the neckline and the silver broke apart and faded into a deep blue to the bottom of the dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. "I'm assuming that Elena probably got one of these too, you and Damon should go over to her house and check." I suggested. "That's a good idea, and you are coming with us." "Fine." I flashed up to my room; glad I decided to wait until later to shower. I laid the box on my bed and made my way downstairs, pulling my hair into a ponytail as I went.

The trip to Elena's house went exactly as I predicted. She got an invitation with a note from Ester on the back, the boys had a dominance battle for who would go to the ball, and Elena ended up agreeing not to go, though I'm pretty sure she would go anyway. I mentally sighed, she keeps saying that she is nothing like Katherine, but she is just in denial. She has both the brothers wrapped around her fingers, and refused to pick one. At least Katherine admitted that she loved Stefan and not Damon.

After what seemed like forever, we went back to the boarding house, and I decided to head upstairs. "Getting ready already Fall, its 4:00, you have three hours!" Damon complained at me, obviously he didn't have a sister, though I though he had learned when Katherine and I stayed with his family all those years ago. "You are such a boy Damon, girls need their time to be beautiful." I rolled my eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then you better get started soon, you are going to need it." Damon was smirking at me; I threw a vase at his head and smiled when it made contact with his shoulder. Before he could retaliate, I flashed up to my room, laughing.

I decided to start with a shower. After washing out my long curls and making sure that I used good smelling soap, I got out of the shower, which was huge! _Who needs a shower that big? _I put on my red silk robe and started wondering how I should do my hair. As I wandered around my room, I noticed that it was almost five. I decided to start with my makeup. I kept it simple, adding black eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes look bigger, and then I added a little silver and blue eye shadow to bring out my blue eyes. I smiled at my work then went to tackle my hair. After blow-drying it, I put in product to make it shiny and to make my curls stay better. After I tamed it, I braided part of one side back and pinned it, making all my hair cascade over one shoulder. Finally it was time for my dress. I found a strapless black lace bra and matching panties and put those on. I carefully slid on my dress, found my silver heels, and put on the silver gloves that matched my dress. I was very pleased with the result when I looked in the mirror. I looked beautiful, and there was an air of mystery about me, which I always enjoyed. I picked up the silver wrap off my bed and made my way downstairs.

Damon and Stefan were both waiting for me downstairs, both looking very handsome in their tuxes. "Wow, Fallon, you look amazing." Stefan said while offering me his arm. "Thank you Stefan, both you and Damon look very handsome tonight." We made our way to the Mikaelson Mansion with Damon driving.

**I really love the episode Dangerous Liaisons, so I promise the next chapter will be longer than usual. Please R&R.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, i have been really busy. I did use some conversations from the episode, but the rest is mine. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Ball

Once we got to the mansion, Damon parked the car and we made our way to the front door. A man in a suit took my wrap, and Damon offered me his arm. As we walked through the door, my breath was taken away. The entrance hall was amazing, with its grand staircase and beautiful decorations.

Damon walked us to a lady who had never seen before. She turned out to be Carol Lockwood, the mayor. Carol looked at me, and then turned to Damon. "Damon, who is this young lady?" "Carol, this is Fallon Pierce, and before you ask, yes she is a vampire." This introduction surprised me. I quickly recovered and spoke politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you Carol, and I can assure you that I mean no harm to this town, I am only here visiting friends." Before Carol could answer, a smooth British accent spoke.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Damon decided it was his turn to speak, "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Kol's expression changed from one of kindness to a smirk as he replied, "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." That made me smirk, I always found it amusing how one minute Kol could be a charming gentleman, and the next he could turn into a cocky ass.

Damon spotted Elena and quickly made his exit, leaving me with Kol. He smiled down at me and took my and kissed it. "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight sweetheart." If I were human I probably would have blushed, instead I smiled. "Thank you Mr. Mikaelson, and you look very dashing yourself." He flashed me his signature cocky smirk. Elijah asking his family to join him on the stairs interrupted us. Before he left, Kol grabbed my hand. "Save me a dance?" "Of course." He kissed my hand again before joining his family.

I studied the Original family as they were all gathered together. The family resemblance they all shared was easily visible, aside from Klaus, I felt bad for him. Even now, you could easily see how he stood out from his brothers. While they all had on black dress shirts and bow ties, Klaus wore white, marking him as different from the rest of his family.

In his normal calm voice, Elijah began speaking, "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." As he spoke, his eyes met mine and a confused look crossed his face. I grinned back at him; I hadn't seen him in years, since the 80's. Elijah continued speaking, "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Kol quickly made his way down the stairs and back to me. "If I remember correctly darling, you promised me a dance." He smirked at me and offered me his arm, which I gently took. We joined everyone else in the ballroom and soon the music began.

It had been a long time since I had last danced a waltz, but I quickly fell in with the familiar step._ One thing I must say, dancing was so much more fun 100 years ago, less grinding and more actual dancing._ Kol easily led me onto the dance floor, and we bowed to the couples across from us. We followed the line of couples and I snuck a glance up at him, and I saw that he was watching me. As the music swelled, he pulled me into his arms, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "What." Kol looked confused. "Nothing, it's just, the last time we were at a ball, I practically begged you to dance with me, but you looked so pained whenever someone made you dance, and yet you are very good at it." It was true, Kol was very effortlessly leading us through the dance, and strangely I was finding it very enjoyable. He tightened his grip on my waist before he answered, "Dancing, it is something you pick up over the centuries, and if I remember correctly, you spent most of that night dancing with Elijah." He almost sounded bitter, but I decided that I was just making it up. "Well, I'm spending tonight with you, as you are the one that asked me here."

Kol almost looked surprised at my answer, but it was now time to change partners. He easily spun me into the arms of my new partner. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and I didn't even have to look up to know that I was dancing with Elijah. "Elijah!" I was grinning and so was he. "Falleina, what a great surprise, I didn't know you were in town." "I just got here, and apparently, so did most of your family." He shook his head at me, "Niklaus has been… keeping his family together, you could say. But onto lighter topics, I see that you are here with my brother Kol." "Yes, he asked me here, he even gave me this dress." Elijah grinned at me, "I'm glad that he found you, I haven't seen him actually having fun at a ball before, except when he is very drunk and surrounded by women." I laughed at how true that was. I really missed Elijah, when you spend over 100 years with someone; you really get to know them.

After dancing in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the song ended. We bowed, well I curtsied, to each other, and he took my arm and led me out of the ballroom. I left him to go find Kol. I found him talking to Rebekah; they were talking about killing her date or something like that. _Honestly, are they not able to go one day without killing someone?_ As soon as she saw me, Rebekah squealed and threw her arms around my neck. "Fallon!" "Rebekah! Oh my God you look great." "So do you, your dress looks amazing, I cant believe Kol picked that out!" I laughed, a little surprised, I thought she had helped him pick it out. Kol put his hand over his heart and feigned being hurt, "Ow sister, that really hurt. You should know that someone as attractive as me must have an amazing taste in clothing." Rebekah snorted, sounding very unladylike, and walked off. "So, now that we are rid of her, would you like to join me for a walk outside?" "Sure." I grabbed my wrap and we made our way out of the mansion.

It was a cool night, and even though the cold didn't bother me anymore, I pulled my wrap tighter around my shoulders. We walked in silence for a bit, and I spotted a horse drawn carriage and made my way over towards it. Kol walked a bit behind me, his hands in his pockets, watching me as I petted one of the horses. I felt like a child again and I felt a huge smile spread across my face. I looked over at Kol, and saw that he was smiling too, a genuine smile, the kind he rarely wore. It made me happy; this was the side of him that I loved to see, the kind and caring side. We remained silent, and he walked so that he was standing next to me. He slowly reached his hand up and ran it through the horse's mane. I looked up at him and was shocked by our sudden closeness.

I had been close to Kol before, way closer than this, but for some reason, this felt different. I could practically feel the tension between the two of us. He was watching me, and almost caustically, he lifted his hand to brush a curl out of my face. I knew what was going to happen next, and I wasn't able to make myself move to stop it.

Just as he was leaning in, I heard the sound of someone walking towards us, and just like that the moment was broken. I pulled away from him and shook my head. _I'm drunk, that must be it, I have had too much to drink, and now I'm loosing it. _It sounded like a good enough explanation.

I looked over to see who had interrupted, and I saw the pretty blonde that had been dancing with Nik. _What was her name? Caroline, Clara? Something peppy like that. _I saw how uncomfortable she looked, so I grabbed Kol's arm and led him back inside. After staring at me for a few seconds, he excused himself to go look for Rebekah. I sighed and decided to find something to drink.

I was standing by the bar when Elijah joined me. We stood in an easy silence, watching Damon and Elena argue. I sighed as I listened to their pointless argument, "God, I am not drunk enough for this yet." Elijah laughed and grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing waiter. "I know exactly how you feel." He raised his glass, and I toasted him, laughing.

I could tell he was worried about something; he kept glancing up towards the staircase, like he was waiting for someone to appear. "Elijah, what's going on? Why are you so worried?" He sighed, "I fear that my mother hasn't been completely truthful on her intentions. I don't believe that she has truly forgiven Niklaus. It took you nearly 400 years to finally be able to be in the same room with him, and you only forgave him because it was either do that or get killed." I nodded, what he was saying was true. I only forgave Nik because he pardoned me, and he made it very clear that I was either going to be his friend or his enemy, no in between. And everyone knew that being his enemy meant death. Elijah gave me a knowing look, and then he excuses himself to go and speak with Elena.

Not sure what to do with myself, I wandered around the party, making polite small talk, and trying to get to know everything that I could about the people of Mystic Falls. I found myself talking to the mayor, at first she seemed wary of me, but she seemed to be warming up to me.

After a few minutes, Ester made her way down the stairs, and Kol appeared next to me out of nowhere. He smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to ask where he went. The room grew quiet as Ester began speaking, "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Kol raised his glass to me. "Cheers!" "Cheers!" We toasted our glasses and he smiled at me.

After the toast, people began to leave the mansion, so I decided it would be a good time to go find Damon and Stefan. I excused myself from Kol, and saw him make his way up the stairs and out onto a balcony.

As I wandered around, I saw Damon and Elena fighting. They were pathetic, really. _God, Elena really needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her. _I shook my head and went to find Stefan.

It turns out that he was watching the couple with an amused smirk on his face. We watched Damon storm off and he went up the stairs. Shaking my head, I suggested that we grab him before he does anything stupid.

Just as we began making our way up the stairs, we heard a faint crash from outside the mansion, and we quickly made our way outside to see what it was. I saw Rebekah and Elijah heading outside, and I shot them a confused look.

When we got outside, I was shocked at what I saw. Kol was pinned to the ground by Damon, who was repeatedly punching his across the face. Despite the fight that Kol was putting up, Damon somehow managed to snap his neck. Part of me was horrified at what just happened, Damon had just signed his death sentence, but part of me was amused. Kol just got his ass kicked by a vampire who wasn't even a quarter of his age; I was going to have to give him crap for that later.

Stefan looked shocked, "Damon! Are you crazy?" Damon stood up and cleaned off his pants, "Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem." Damon shot Elena a pointed look before he walked off. Elena was starting to look frantic, so Stefan decided to take her home, leaving me at the mansion.

I walked over to Kol's body and kicked his shoulder. "Some date you were, getting killed before you had to take me home, typical." Elijah and Fin started laughing. "Do you want me to take you home, Falleina? Just let me deal with his body, then I can give you a ride." "That's sweet, but no thanks Elijah. I'll just run, and when I get home, I will kill Damon." Elijah laughed again, "Alright, goodnight Falleina."

I flashed back to the boarding house, finding it empty. I shrugged, _that gives me a chance to shower and change before I have to deal with Damon._ I slipped out of my dress and took a nice, hot shower. When I was done, I changed into a comfy pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. When I was about to leave my room, I heard something slam against the wall. Worried I made my way into the hallway. To my disgust I saw Damon and Rebekah making out, and ripping each other's clothes off. _Oh god, is it possible to wash my brain? _With that I flashed into my room, grabbed my purse, and ran as fast as I could to the Mikaelson mansion.

I banged on the door, and a surprised Elijah opened the door. "Falleina, what are you doing here? Is something wrong, are you hurt?" He was appraising my clothing and wet hair, obviously confused. I walked past him into the mansion and grimaced. "I'm fine, but my brain isn't. I just saw your sister getting it on with Damon, so I made the decision to leave. I was hoping that I could stay here for the night." Elijah looked disgusted, "Of course you can, and you are welcome anytime. You can stay in Rebekah's room." I smiled gratefully as he lead me to her room. Elijah gave me a hug, "Goodnight Falleina, I have missed you so much." He kissed my forehead before leaving me for the night.

Before going to sleep, I decided to go and check on Kol. I found his on his bed, still dead. I walked over to his bed and smiled, he looked so peaceful and innocent. Before I could stop myself, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Kol." I whispered before I quickly left his room and went back to Rebekah's. I laid down on her bed and thought about everything that had happened tonight. _Well, at least this visit is going to be interesting._

**I hoped you liked it. Please review, I am a bit stuck on where to go from here, so any suggestions are welcome. As always, please review!**


End file.
